


First Time

by aegyoaway



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyoaway/pseuds/aegyoaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Charlie's first time. [Promted by Anonymous on Tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

"M-mac?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"I'm kinda scared." they laid there, holding each other on the couch. 

They’d been making out and touching for a while, and both of them knew where this night was heading. Mac was feeling a raw, gut-wrenching passion that kept pushing him forward; looking for more and more. Every time he had pulled away from Charlie’s lips, he saw their bruise-blood hue and the hot pink flush of his cheeks, and he was thrust back in.

Charlie was feeling more of a gurgling jumble. Like he had drank too many sodas and then ate some beetles, but nicer. Mac was the only person he’d ever kissed, and this was the first time he’d ever gotten close to “going all the way.” Charlie’s mind was flooded with worries and doubts about being good enough for his best friend.

“What are you scared about?” Mac looked back and forth between Charlie’s glossy eyes and his dark lips.

“I just don’t wanna be bad. Like, at this, or for you. Y’know.” He couldn’t bear to look at Mac, for the first time in his life. He played with a crease in mac’s shirt.

“Shut up, babe.” Mac kissed him, hard. He could feel Charlie tense up, just like the first time they kissed, and he moved against Charlie’s body. “You’re already the best.” 

Charlie relaxed again, and the belly feelings turned warm and gooey. He pushed his hands up under Mac’s shirt on his back, and felt the heat radiating from him. Mac gently bit Charlie’s lip and moved his hips purposefully, eliciting a noise like a mouse from the other. 

“M-mac?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not scared anymore.” Charlie swept his hand down Mac’s back, and landed firmly on his ass. Mac’s eyes shot open, then back to Charlie’s with a poisonous, luscious look to them. 

He got up from his place on the couch and started to undo his belt. Charlie stayed where he was, but sat up, and took a huge gulp of air. He watched, hypnotized, as Mac stripped down. He figured he should do something instead of just sitting there, so he took his shirt off. By the time it was off of him, Mac was standing in front of him, touching himself softly.

“Woah. Dude, nice.” Charlie eyed him.

“Thanks, man.” Mac approached carefully, like he was trying to approach a deer. Once he got close enough, he put one hand in Charlie’s hair and stroked, lovingly. “You don’t have to, but it’d feel really nice…”

“No, uh…I can try.” Charlie cleared his throat and felt like he was staring down the barrel of a gun. “I just, kinda kiss it, right?”

“Mm.” Mac was done with words. He was soaked up in watching Charlie; he looked absolutely terrified, and that was making his ego even bigger than his hard on. 

Charlie’s lips touched to the top of Mac, and he gave a little peck, like a high school goodnight kiss. He kept this up until he heard Mac groan, “More.”

Charlie’s tongue glided over Mac’s dick, and he thought to himself, “this is more like eating ice cream than kissing,” but he didn’t want to picture anything other than Mac being in his mouth. So he opened his eyes to remember the scene; Mac’s strong arms tensed and his legs quaking, his mouth hung open and eyes squeezed tight, his stomach beating, and his dick red and hard. Then, Mac’s eyes were open and his arms were pushing charlie back.

“Oh god, you gotta stop, man, or this’ll be it.” He took a breath and rubbed his hands on his face. “Take your jeans off, dude.”

Charlie obliged, and sat back down on the couch. He was hard just from licking Mac, and the cool air made him shiver. Mac moved towards Charlie, and they laid down on the couch, back in their original positions. 

“I like this the best.” They kissed and moaned when their dicks moved together.

“Me too.” Mac could barely reply; he was so out of breath. 

Charlie moved his hand down and grabbed both of their lengths. Mac’s was still wet and slippery, and that made it feel even better.

Mac was groaning and thrusting his hips, and it almost seemed like he had no control over his own body. He was going, like a wind up toy. Charlie’s grip on them slipped, and Mac’s dick bumped up against Charlie’s ass, making him jump.

“Oh, dude. Um, I don’t think I can-“

“No, shit. That was an accident. I’m sorry.” Mac was breathing so heavy, he was so deep in this heat and lust, that his words matched the rhythm of his heartbeat. Charlie felt that awful inability to look at his friend, so guilty that he was so inexperienced. 

“It’ll be a long time before we do that; I’m okay with that. you just gotta forgive me though, cause I get caught up real easy.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’m sorry.”

Mac kissed him, with all of his sincerity and budding love for Charlie.

“Shut up, babe.”


End file.
